numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Being 3
The Numbertaker is taking threes today, so 3 flies out. Recap It begins with Three and Four in the Cosy Room. They are arguing, because while Three wants to count her three favorite things, Four wants to play with the Bloop Ball, and neither can concentrate while the other is speaking. Five and Four both knock over Three's things, making her want to count them again, despite Five's assurance that numbers do not work that way. The alarm sounds, and they head to the Control Room. The agents inform the Numberjacks that a boy is having trouble with his marbles: they didn't move, and then they disappeared. A little girl also had trouble: her dolls fell over and disappeared. Three observes that both sets of vanishing toys came in threes, and feels she has to do this mission, so they reluctantly let Three out. When Three lands in a parking lot, the agents tell Six to keep an eye out for threes. Six passes the advice on to Three, who notices three red balloons. Then, the balloons pop and they see the Numbertaker's hat. Three is nervous and wants to go back home, but Five tells her not to give up and plays the Numbertaker's theme song. Five imagines what would happen if the Numbertaker took all the threes in the world and then notices a man and a woman about to eat outdoors at a restaurant. The woman is about to sit down, but the Numbertaker takes the three chairs one at a time, so the two humans fall over. When they get up, the Numberjacks notice that the woman has three rings and the man has three buttons. The Numbertaker then makes the people's arms move around. The Numberjacks ask for advice from the agents, who suggest that seeing as the Numbertaker is taking threes, they could add or subtract to make it so there aren't any threes. Five and One go over to the Brain Gain Machine, deciding to add one and make four. This Brain Gain causes Three to make an extra button and ring, which makes the people stop moving their arms. However, when the waiter arrives, the Numbertaker makes the people swagger around. Three uses the brain gain to teleport another customer over, making it four people, which makes the other three stop swaggering. The Numbertaker then tries to take Three, but One uses the Brain Gain to make her into another Four. The Numbertaker leaves and Three inadvertently offends Four by saying he has a funny shape. She is then turned back into a three and sent home. Back in the sofa, they have the recap and then go back to their hobbies. Three cheekily says that the Numbertaker wasn't taking her as Four because Four has a horrible shape. Four is offended, but Three cheers him up by calling him one of her favorite things. Characters * Numberjacks: 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 * Meanies: The Numbertaker * Agents: 28, 55, 70, 101 Trivia This marks 3s first planned mission on her own.Category:Trivia